


Если бы не было мира

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновила заявка с <b>Gintama one string fest</b>: <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~gintamaonestring/p159218669.htm"><b>IV-10</b> Хиджиката/Такасуги. Тайные отношения. После очередной ночи вместе, Хиджиката смотрит на спящего любовника, не решаясь арестовать его. NH!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы не было мира

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

На бледной коже виднелись синяки – как будто на полотно щедро плеснули чёрной краской. Полумрак поглощал оттенки цветов, оставляя лишь шероховатые воспоминания да тепло находящегося рядом тела. Хиджиката сидел на футоне, набросив на плечи чужое яркое кимоно, и безостановочно курил. Думать о том, во что превратилась его жизнь, с тех пор, как в ней появился Такасуги Шинске, не хотелось от слова совсем.   
Проще было пойти и сделать себе сеппуку, слушая мелодичное журчание воды и тихий шелест потревоженных ветром листьев.   
Проще было подставиться под очередную атаку Окиты или каких-нибудь одиноких мстителей из числа повстанцев, возжелавших прикончить замкома Шинсенгуми в тёмном переулке.   
Проще было бы попытаться убить _его_ , вызвать на атаку и ярость, и героически подохнуть, насадившись на чужой клинок. Глядя в широко распахнутый единственный глаз с чёрной точкой суженного зрачка. Купаясь в волнах чужого безумия и захлебываясь в собственной крови. Чувствуя, как его рука издевательски шевелит в ране лезвие, заставляя задыхаться и сбивая прицел собственного взгляда. 

Хиджиката затянулся глубже, рассматривая чужую спину – пересчитывая позвонки и белёсые нити заживших шрамов, глубокие царапины, подёрнувшиеся неплотной коркой засохшей крови, тёмные пятна, в точности повторяющие размер его собственных пальцев. Ему хотелось вновь наклониться и пройтись губами по каждой из этих отметин, прежде чем вновь жёстко сжать зубы где-нибудь на шее или на плече, почти вгрызаясь в чужую плоть, с нетерпением и какой-то незатейливой обреченностью ожидая пробуждения Шинске. Медленно расползающейся по губам ухмылки, на которой неоновой вывеской и дорожкой из лунного света горело «осторожно, опасен» и «ядовито». 

Ещё больше хотелось не будить, но долго мучить на грани яви и сна – невесомо-лёгкими прикосновениями, лихорадочными поцелуями куда придётся, странной иррациональной нежностью. 

Хиджиката курил, чувствуя, как отравляет его едкий дым и едкий смех, неотвязно звучащий в ушах. Тихий шёпот, изводящий день за днём и ночь за ночью, даже если ночи их были раздельны, разделены разными концами Эдо или разными концами галактики, запутанными коридорами казарм или водной гладью, по которой скользил чужой корабль. Тысячами вдохов и выдохов, десятками раздаваемых приказов. 

Обязанность Шинсенгуми – хранить покой города и защищать людей, живущих в нём.   
Желание Такасуги – уничтожить этот насквозь прогнивший мир. 

Что вообще можно было строить на общности, наспех слепленной из противостояния насмерть – до последней капли крови – и бесконтрольного жгучего желания. То ли убить, то ли обладать, то ли убить, обладая.   
То ли просто затрахать так, чтобы звёзды, столь нелюбимые ими обоими, осыпались с бархатного покрывала небес, а время умерло, даже не начав свой бег. 

Тоширо пристально поглядел на свою ладонь – алые капли медленно набухали на исцарапанной ногтями коже, – прежде чем сжать кулак. Не нужно было быть дураком или гением, чтобы понять, что долго эта связь продлиться не может, обречённая на скорый распад. На звучный хрусткий щелчок наручников на чужих запястьях или изматывающую схватку под перекрестьями чужих взглядов, ожидающих героической смерти или безоговорочной победы. 

Хиджиката неловко передёрнул плечами, с неудовольствием ощущая, как скользит по плечам тяжёлая ткань, сброшенная неосторожным движением, и лёг рядом с Такасуги, стараясь не потревожить. Его дыхание шевелило длинные темные пряди, и это отчего-то выглядело интимнее, чем любое иное прикосновение. Тоши прекрасно знал, что однажды ему придётся превозмочь всё и арестовать собственного любовника, но абсолютно не находил в себе сил. 

И оттого он просто смотрел на расслабленный силуэт, чувствуя исходящее от чужого тела тепло, и больше всего на свете мечтал, чтобы этого мира не было, не существовало, как данности.

**~**

Такасуги безучастно рассматривал полумрак комнаты, ощущая, как взгляд Хиджикаты сверлит спину. На удивление, в нём не было опасности, хотя Шинске ожидал её каждую ночь – жаркого всплеска посреди привычных движений, убийственного выпада прямо в сердце. Или в горло. Или в висок. Но в замкоме Шинсенгуми почему-то не было ни ликования, ни ожидания скорой награды.  
В нём было много усталой горечи, разъедавшей его внутренности, и почти равнодушного философского спокойствия.

Такасуги едва слышно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, незаметно усмехаясь в темноту.   
Этот вечер он всё ещё мог провести спокойно.


End file.
